Sasuke: Two heartbeats and a Burning Hatred
by EverybodysFooled94
Summary: Sasuke is filled with hatred and must make a stand
1. Two Heartbeats and A Burning Hatred

Sasuke: Two heartbeats and a Burning Hatred

The story takes place right after the final stage of the Chunin Exams. After thinking more deeply about his hatred, he decides to go a new path. That involves people of variety. Now shall we dive in? Your choice!

It was about 8:00 and Sasuke lay on his bed looking out the window watching the sky as it gets painted midnight blue, with his head swimming with thoughts. That only could only be two things … Itachi … and his revenge.

Sasuke's eyes would glare out into this lifeless night as if Itachi was actually out in the sky. He could even hear Itachi's voice so clear as if he were standing next to him. How much Sasuke wished for Itachi's life to rest in his hands, that he could hear Itachi scream for Sasuke not to kill him.

Sasuke didn't know how long exactly he'd been lying there but it caught his attention when a star appeared in what appeared to be a lifeless night.

Sasuke didn't care he simply rolled over to notice that someone was waiting for him out on the deck.

"Kakashi, what do you want at this time of night," Sasuke said in a flat, lifeless voice.

"I wanted to talk to you of course," Kakashi responded calmly. "Come outside."

Sasuke followed Kakashi which led them to the ground that looked over the Leaf Village Lake. Sasuke gazed out into the blacking waters. His face now twisting in to his glare and scowl of hate, as Itachi's face appeared in the water. He turned to Kakashi. "Well, I'm listening," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began.

"I want you to know I don't approve of this path you're on … but … if you're really that focused on it then go recruit others to help you."

Sasuke paused, "Wait you're helping me with this?"

"Well I thought about it and changed my min."

"This is your life Sasuke; I can't stand in your way. I … just hoped … things wouldn't turn out like this."

Sasuke couldn't quite believe what Kakashi was telling him. One last time Sasuke peered over the now black waters and the midnight sky, and then without looking back Sasuke followed down his path. His path of revenge.

Sasuke and gone back to his house to get his things knowing that it was his hatred for Itachi that drove him out of the village, and you could see his hunger for revenge in his eyes. He was on his way out of the village when he happened to come across Kiba and Akamaru.

"Huh, where are you going Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a smug confidence.

"To get my revenge on my older brother for killing my clan," Sasuke answered without sounding too thrilled about it.

"What!" Kiba sounded shocked. "So that's what this has all been about then, well?"

"Well, what?" Sasuke responded sounding annoyed.

"I was wondering if … I could join you.

"Why?" Sasuke said still sounding annoyed with a hint of curiosity in it.

"It sounds like fun!" Kiba said with confidence and Akamaru barked in response.

Kiba went back to his apartment to grab his things he'd need, along with things for Akamaru. He took his last look around his room and the village on the way back, not knowing when he would return or if he would return.

"Wow, I'm amazed that you actually waited for me, Sasuke," Kiba said with a confident voice.

"Well, you don't know that much about me or my burning revenge."

"Well," Kiba responded. "I'm all ears."

Sasuke and Kiba walked out of the village with their backs turned not looking back while Sasuke told Kiba his life. Sasuke had his burning hatred driving him along, with two heartbeats.


	2. Forgotten Tears

Sasuke: Forgotten Tears 2

Sasuke walked toward the glowing moon in the distant darkness. A tear, a tear that didn't belong to him, fell down his face and to the ground beneath his feet. Sasuke began to walk again, starting to slightly quiver. Sasuke froze in his tracks and stared up at the moon.

A figure moved in the darkness. Then, all was still. A whimper escaped from the darkened area, a whimper that was familiar. The figure stepped forward. It was seven year old Sasuke crying.

Sasuke stared at his younger self. All was quite in the dead of the night, all but the cries from young Sasuke. The breeze whipped up and carried Sasuke's hair to the side then back in place. Another tear landed on Sasuke's face carried by the wind. The cries of pain from young Sasuke got louder in the blackened night, and off in a distance a wolf howled in agony. Sasuke still hadn't moved from where his feet stopped, staring at his younger self.

Sasuke couldn't remember crying. He walked forward past his seven year old self, who stood weeping with agonizing pain. Sasuke continued forward paying no attention to his younger, and walked farther into the empty night. Sasuke woke up in a cold dark place. He stood up and found himself in his home, not his home now but his home from seven years ago.

Sasuke stood of to the side of the scene of his parent's deaths, but this time it didn't bother him so much. Sasuke forgot how much he cried that night. He wanted to forget, but that doesn't happen much. His younger self was trying to tell him something … but he didn't listen.

Sasuke remembered what his brother told him about other creatures that once ruled the land. When man took over, the creatures tried to tell them what they were doing wrong, but man doesn't listen very well.

Separate people were then warned in mysterious ways, and then they tried again, after they distanced, but man may have forgotten how listen. Sasuke walked out of the house and onto the street to see his clan lying dead on the ground, and then his younger self running past him yelling. All Sasuke heard was yelling lies. He walked on out of this flash from the past and woke up on the shore of a lake, The Lake of Spirits.

All of the spirits were screaming, Sasuke still didn't listen. He kept on walking into the frozen night. He heard more screams. He said more lies. He walked and stood on the cliff looking over the land. He let the breeze wisp up and knock his hair around. He stood and stared into the night, and spoke not a sound. He sat on the edge.

"Sasuke…" Kiba said and then sat beside him.

"Humph," was all he said.

"You don't need to worry Sasuke."

"I'm not worrying."

"I know," Kiba said then they sat in silence.

"We're going," Sasuke said and Kiba stood up and followed him away into the dead of night. Sasuke again crossed his younger self, with Kiba behind him. Kiba gazed at the younger Sasuke and stood for a few seconds, then followed with Akamaru at his side. That night a tear fell down Sasuke's face, this time it was his. He stared up into the midnight sky with Kiba and Akamaru, and drifted off into sleep. When they awoke, they awoke in flames


	3. Burning For Revenge

Sasuke: Burning For Revenge

Sasuke: Burning For Revenge

3

Smoke filled the air and flames engulfed the land. Sasuke rose to his feet looking around. He woke Kiba and Akamaru. Then he activated his Sharingan.

"Arf, arf," Akamaru complained.

"The smoke is stinging his nose," Kiba informed him. "Which way do we go?" Sasuke stared up at the night sky lightened ever so slightly more by the fire. A faint voice cam through the flames and Sasuke turned and walked strait into the blazing mess.

"Sasuke …" Kiba said as he put Akamaru in his coat and plunged into the flames. Sasuke walked through the flames as if they weren't there.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked covering his face and slightly stumbling. "Damn it, this smoke smells so bad. It doesn't really smell like regular smoke." Sasuke stepped forward realizing that the flames had formed a path. He continued forward but then stopped. He turned to see Kiba exiting the flames holding his nose.

"Sasuke, that stuff doesn't smell like regular smoke," Kiba pointed out. Sasuke turned and continued. Kiba followed. After a minute Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket.

"Arf, arf."

"… Akamaru says we should go this way," Sasuke thought for a moment then turned and followed Akamaru. Sasuke looked up at the night sky and his eyes filled with hatred and revenge. He shifted his gaze to the moon and he realized the moon was red. He slowed his pace to examine it more. He stared at the red moon lost in thoughts until Kiba waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He slightly shouted. "It's not like you to space out like this." The he followed his gaze. "Why are you staring at the moon?"

Sasuke then looked back to realize that the moon was no longer red. They continued down the path of flames. Sasuke heard the voice again coming from the direction they were headed so he picked up speed. Sasuke turned the corner of the flames with Kiba and Akamaru right behind him. They jumped back into the flames for they realized the person was none other than Itachi. Sasuke's face twisted into hate and he was about to lunge right at him. Someone had stopped him though. He realized that it was the flames.

"What the fuck!" Kiba screamed as the flames wrapped around him to pull him deeper in. Sasuke struggled to get free. He turned his head to Itachi who was sitting on top of the cliff. Akamaru barked like a maniac as Kiba got pulled farther back.

"Tunneling fang," Kiba shouted out as he plunged rapidly into the ground. Kiba flew out of the ground thirty feet away. Akamaru hopped on his back.

"Man beast clones," Kiba said "Fang over fang!" They twirled rapidly and tore through the flames. "Damn, why won't this stuff die!"

"Arf, arf," Kiba complained. Kiba and Akamaru fought against the flames. Sasuke's eyes engulfed into a hateful glare.

"Fire style: dragon flame jutsu," Sasuke said and flames burst out of his mouth and attacked the rest. Sasuke turned to see that Itachi had slipped away into the night. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru raced throughout the flames destroying them as they did so. The flames would grab them and toss and twirl them around burning them in the process.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba shouted. He and Akamaru spun through the demonic flames.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted out as he ran forward and thrust his hand and arm into the heart of the demonic flames. A burst of light erupted from the heart and shot across the land. It engulfed the flames and ate away at them. After a Minute or so, the flames were dissolving by the light and Kiba with Akamaru and Sasuke were left standing alone on the land.

"Someone's coming," Kiba stated and got into his stance with Akamaru at his side.

"Ha … nice," A voice said from the shadows. It was the same voice that Sasuke heard through the fire.

"You didn't help?" Sasuke asked. "You were here. I heard your voice through the fire."

"Oh, you heard me did you?" He asked and stepped out. He had longish blue hair, light blue eyes and small fangs. "My name is Suigetsu," He introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you Uchiha."

"You're from the mist village aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha … not bad Uchiha," He said. "Who might these be?"

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

"Arf, arf."

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Suigetsu asked.

"What makes you think I want to tell you?" Sasuke defended.

"Because, maybe I could help." Sasuke stood there and thought for a few minutes about this. Then, he turned to look down the path.

"I left the village to achieve my dream of killing Itachi to get revenge for him killing my clan," Sasuke said. "I ran into Kiba and Akamaru on my way out of the village and they wanted to come with."

Suigetsu seemed to guy this so he agreed to go along with them, assuming it would be fun for him too. After awhile all three of them took off through the night. They walked down the path that the fire had burned into soot. Sasuke then turned to the moon. It was painted a soft cream. The blood red had faded away jut like the flames. They walked through the night, filled with the last few fits of the burning fire and Sasuke's thoughts of revenge.


	4. Devil's Storm

Devil's Storm

Walking through the screaming night filled with pain Sasuke, Kiba, and Suigetsu approached their next destination step by step over the broken glass. They walked in silence as Sasuke hung his head down, the rain hitting it like daggers ripping through his skin. Kiba lifted his arm up to gaze at the torn skin where the razor sharp rain had struck his flesh. Kiba then looked over at Suigetsu, who was fine.

"One with water," he whispered to Kiba as his voice was carried away through the crying winds.

Sasuke stopped for a second and turned his head to look back at them. His painful eyes pierced their minds. Cuts were all over his face and body as was Kiba's. All was silent except for the sorrowful winds. Shadows danced along in the cutting rain.

"A rain perfect for a cutter," A voice echoed through the rain. "the heavens are weeping." The voice was drifting off slowly and disappearing.

Crimson rain fell from Sasuke and Kiba. No one said a word. Sasuke turned and continued to walk. Stepping into a cave, Sasuke sat down. Kiba stared him over with hurtful eyes.

"Sasuke," Kiba said quietly. "Tell me something." Sasuke lifted his dead head and looked at him.

"Why are we doing this?" Kiba asked looking away.

"That is the gayest question I've ever heard," Sasuke responded in a broken voice. Bats landed around them. Their eyes glowing scarlet. "You know why."

"Do I really?" Kiba asked turning back. "I guess I forgot."

"Bullshit," Sasuke spat out at him, letting go of his arms and stood up, walking toward the entrance of the cave. He gazed out at the screaming rain. "The only reason I left was to kill Itachi." He turned back with blood running down his face.

"So is that not the reason anymore?" Kiba asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke whispered.

The rain poured down heavily staining the night with a blood curdling noise. Sasuke sat back down. Kiba and Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu said. Sasuke paused for what seemed a long time, then slowly lifted his head.

"Yes?" Sasuke responded, the words hardly leaving his lips.

"Can I see your razor?" Suigetsu asked staring at the ceiling. Kiba turned to him astonished. Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed it tot him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, flipping away the wet hairs that had fallen into his face. Suigetsu just stared at it in his hand.

"I don't want it," Suigetsu said, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Then what was the point of me getting it out?" Sasuke asked quietly, slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to clarify if you had one or not," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Akamaru whimpered as the killer thunder roared from the demonic sky. Kiba took him into his arms. They gazed out at the crimson rain piercing the ground. Lightning struck off in the distance, setting fires from hell across the dead land. Everything torn apart from the devils storm, they drifted into a hurtful sleep, never stirring until the scarlet light of the dawn.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu began slowly. "Do you have any marijuana or something?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Because I want to get high," Suigetsu replied glaring at him.

"We should get going," Sasuke stated.

"Can't we after a quick high?" Suigetsu asked. "It helps." Sasuke looked at him for a moment.

"Fine," He agreed after a short pause.

"Oh my god!" Kiba exclaimed. "That was so freaking fun!"

"Yes, see Sasuke, Didn't I tell you it makes you feel better?" Suigetsu asked, his words not fully pronounced correctly. Sasuke didn't respond. "Sasuke? You can't be stoned already can you?" Sasuke paused for a moment.

"I used up all my stronger stuff already," Sasuke replied simply.

Gazing around, their eyes fell on everything that was destroyed by the devil's storm last night.

"We don't get many devil's storms," Suigetsu quietly said.

"They're rare everywhere," Kiba said with a glare. Sasuke didn't seem to notice either of them, his eyes just traveled the horrid ruins before them..

"Damn, about time I'm hungry," Suigetsu said as they approached a town. Sasuke looked around once they entered the town.

"We need to leave," Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, have you really seen any kind of life on the way here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well no, but don't devil's storms usually do that?" Kiba asked.

"Damn, he has us there." They turned back to the entrance, when a figure jumped down blocking their path.

"Let us through," Sasuke ordered with a glare. The creature stood it's ground.

"You better fucking let us through that damn door," Kiba began. The creature let out a horrible cry that was murder on their ear drums.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said. "That's a devil's pawn."

"A what?" Kiba asked.

"they're demons from the pits of hell. They work for the devil," Sasuke said taking his stance.

"Come on, we can't possibly kill this thing," Suigetsu said.

"The hell we can," Kiba shouted.

"Maybe, but we can't kill all of them," Sasuke stated blankly as they gazed around finding devil's pawns everywhere.

"Shit, this isn't good," Kiba said.

"I could've told you that!" Suigetsu spat out.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted as Kiba and Suigetsu stared at him Shocked at the sound of his cry. "Now, any ideas?"

"Yes, we kill them all," Kiba said as he crouched with Akamaru growling. Suigetsu drew his sword. The devil's pawn charged at them. Sasuke leaped into the air and grabbed the wall. He kicked off and flew into the other creature and bit his as hard as he could.

"You beast!" Kiba shouted.

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu shouted. Sasuke kicked off the devil's pawn and skidded to a stop by the wall as the horrible tasting acid flowed into his mouth. Coughing up blood, Sasuke began to choke.

"God Damned!" Suigetsu shouted as he ran over to Sasuke. A devil's pawn appeared in front of him out of no where. He was in a giant creature inside of the wall

"Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba called out. They jumped on the devil's pawn who disappeared into their claws.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked shocked. Blood flowed out of Sasuke's mouth as shutters of pain erupted from his shoulder.

"Damn it, this isn't good," Suigetsu said.

"Why?" Kiba asked. Suigetsu and Kiba moved back to back.

"Those devil's pawns have poison in them," Suigetsu began as he defended himself. "Sasuke bit one, the poison pulses through his veins.

"So it'll kill him?" Kiba asked.

"No, it'll transform him with a terrible pain.

"And?" Kiba asked. As Suigetsu opened his mouth to answer, pain shot through Sasuke's body. A spike shot through his back and Blood exploded from his mouth, choking him more. Suigetsu and Kiba stared in horror.

The sky turned gothic black and crimson fell from the sky. The demons let out blood curdling howls. The rain tore their skin and shredded it into nothing. Whimpering Akamaru buried into Kiba's jacket. Wind screamed through the rain, slicing the world apart. Blood was as far as the eye could see. Suigetsu and Kiba froze in fear, adrenaline pulsed through their veins. Sasuke let out more bone chilling screams, choking over the clotted blood. The devil's pawns flew to the skies and made a ring. A horrible pitch black tornado was creating a giant hole leading to the center of the earth.

A blood curdling scream of tremendous pain exploded from Sasuke's mouth. His eyes grew crimson. The tornado grew bigger, sucking everything in. Suigetsu and Kiba hung on for dear life. A terrified howl came from Akamaru. Wind blazed everywhere, stinging their eyes. The crimson rain tore and shredded their skin. Sasuke fell completely flat, seeming to choke on his own blood. Panicking Akamaru leaped from Kiba's jacket.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he released his grip, grabbing hold of Akamaru. They disappeared into the deadly tornado. Scarlet light faded from the gaping hole in the earth. The world fell.


	5. Fall To Hell

Sasuke; Fall To Hell

6

Waking up, sulfur burned their noses. Fire burned around them as they sorely sit up. Their skin was burned off.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted with pain clearly heard in his voice.

Suigetsu attempted to get to his feet as needles rose in his skin, stopping him as he fell back to the burning ground. A horrible moan erupted form Suigetsu's throat as he hit the charcoaled ground. Suigetsu strained to hear voices in the distance.

"Where is he?" a voice asked.

"In the devil's cabinet," he replied.

"And Uchiha?" one asked.

"Yes," the other hissed out.

"Damn it! What the hell are they going to do with Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked himself.

Groaning close by, Suigetsu managed to drag himself over to Kiba. "Kiba," He said in a hoarse voice.

"Suigetsu?" Kiba asked. His voice sounded just as bad.

"They … want Sasuke," Suigetsu barely managed to get the words out. Kiba didn't respond right away.

"Where's Akamaru?" He asked. A faint barking sounded from close by. "Akama-"

"You bastard, are you trying to get us caught?" Suigetsu struggled to say as Kiba slowly removed the hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry," he whispered. Voices could be heard close by.

"Damnit, we need to get up," Suigetsu said.

"Shit, you serious?" Kiba asked.

"Duh, you idiot, do you not hear those demons coming?"

"Well, yea."

"That was a rhetorical question dumbass. Anyways, I'd prefer not to get caught, and we need to get Sasuke. We need to get Akamaru and hide," Suigetsu said as they dashed through the flam's intense heat. They hid from the approaching demons.

"Damn, you know, hell isn't that bad of a place," Kiba said. Akamaru whimpered. His fur was burnt off. Kiba tucked him in his jacket.

"We need to go –"

"Find Sasuke," Kiba finished. "Yea, so let's go." Engulfed in flames, they made their way through the pits of hell. Laughing sounded from behind them.

"Fuck," Kiba whispered quietly as they froze in their tracks. The devil's pawns were approaching. Diving into a lake of crimson, they swam deep. It was too thick for water. They realized it was blood. Kiba opened his mouth in shock. Loosing his breath, he swam to the surface. Back down in a minute, they swam deeper. They came upon a cave etched into the side. They swam into it.

Breaking the surface on the other side, they gasped for breath. They swam to the side and crawled out. Sprawled on the ground, they got up. Their clothes drenched in blood. Hearing more voices, they looked at each other and then again ran as fast as they could.

As they ran, their clothes left behind a trail of dripping blood. Turning a corner to fast, Kiba slipped from the blood on his feet and rammed through a door. Suigetsu stopped.

"Suigetsu," Kiba's voice echoed from the room.

"Come in here," Suigetsu walked over to the room.

Stunned at what they saw, they couldn't believe it. Bodies hung everywhere. Knives, swords, and blood were everywhere. Smelling a horrible scent, Kiba fled from the room. Exiting the building, the voices could still be heard. Again they ran. They ran down a hill. Loosing their balance, they fell and tumbled back down into the flames. Sore and enveloped in pain, they had no where to go. Looking for a place to hide, they found none. Surrounded by flames in every direction, they ran as fast as they could manage.

"There they go!" one shouted.

"God Damnit!" Kiba spat out as he fell to his knees.

"Kiba, get up!" Suigetsu ordered as pain pulsed through them both. They fell into blackness.

Jolting awake, they once again tried to sit up. Failing yet again, not from the pain but from metallic chains that held them in place. Heavy metal music sounded through the door.

"This isn't right? A door in hell?" Kiba asked.

"It's not all fire and sulfur, bastard!" Suigetsu whispered at him. A scent other than sulfur floated into their noses.

"No damn way!" Kiba fidgeted.

"They have drugs!" Kiba fidgeted more.

"Smells kind of like pot," Suigetsu whispered. A whimper came from above.

"Akamaru," Kiba said concerned. The door opened to reveal a devil's pawn from behind it.

"Welcome," The demon said in an evil voice, they glared at him.

"Let us go!" Kiba shouted.

"I don't believe I can do that," it smirked.

"What do you plan to do with Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"We … plan to torture him, to no end." Exiting the room, a wicked laugh followed him. A clanking noise sounded as spikes rose from the walls.

"God damnit," Kiba whispered. They struggled against the chains but they held tight. Beginning to panic, they had no idea what to do. The murderous weapons approached them. A scream was heard from next door. Akamaru fell from the ceiling, chains and all. He let out a horrible whimper before he hit the ground.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried out. The blades were inches away from them now. The door blasted off of it's hinges and hit the weapon covered walls.

"Fuck, what now?" Kiba complained.

A figure walked through the door, baring its fangs. It attacked them. Blood exploded as the figure disappeared before their eyes. A horrible ripping sound exploded from its throat. Drawing its claws, the room exploded. Free from chains, Kiba and Suigetsu found themselves sprawled on the ground. Another creature followed the first, it's eyes glowing crimson.

The fire all around them blazed intensely. Heat enveloped them as needles rose in their skin. More rain hammered down in the pits of hell as moans and groans echoed throughout it. Disfigured figures approached from off in the distance. A hand landed on their shoulders, they jolted around. Sasuke stood before them. He looked horrible. He was covered in blood. His eyes were ringed in black. His hair was messed up and his clothes were slightly torn.

"Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Is that what that scream was about?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke simply nodded then turned and walked off. Arriving on a pentagram, a piercing alarm sounded. Wind whistled all around them and crimson rain poured from the hell's sky. Devil's pawns flew everywhere. Flames blazed all around them. Enveloped in hell's flames, the Devil stepped toward them.


End file.
